Presently, there are many areas where recorded information can be processed by computer recognition technology. Examples of these areas include voice information, image information and handwritten information. A computer recognition process can take this information, process it and format the resulting data in a beneficial manner. Due to the convenient aspects of computer recognition, it is often used in conjunction with an assortment of mobile devices. The list of mobile devices which are compatible with computer recognition is extensive and includes such items as cell phones, digital recorders, and portable digital assistants (PDA's).
In some mobile devices, the use of computer voice recognition is very simplistic. Specifically, in regard to the use of cell phones, voice recognition processes use elementary voice recordings to retrieve a pertinent fact, such as a phone number, or to cause an action, such as dialing a phone number. This type of voice recognition process relies on specific user pre-recorded information in order to facilitate the voice recognition process and only applies to a small set of predetermined commands. Such a recognition process retains a “command and control” type logic and responds only to the correct “do what I say” phraseology.
In other mobile devices, the use of computer voice recognition is a secondary process which is applied to the recorded data at a later time. For example, voice recording devices can be used to record: names and numbers, dates and times, conversations and meetings; among the many possible types of significant sound data. These voice recordings can later undergo a computer recognition processes resulting in a formatted version of the underlying recorded sound data.
Specifically, digital recorders and PDA's are often used as memory aids. Digital recorders (such as the Olympus DS-320 digital voice recorder) and PDA's provide a convenient way to record and recall data. Specifically, while using a digital recording device, the user may title each section, or label each smaller conversation. Further, digital recorders and PDA's can easily be linked to a computer recognition processes. In one example, they can be used with computer voice recognition processes to turn a voice conversation into a text message. In another example, they can be used with computer handwriting recognition processes to turn handwritten information directly into a formatted file.
One disadvantage of computer recognition on digital recorders and PDAs is that they do not allow for timely recall of information. Specifically, the recorded information is retained in voice format on the digital recorder until the connection to a computer is made. Upon connection, the recording undergoes computer recognition processes, but the user is limited to a specific timeline wherein the computer recognition can be accomplished. For example, a digital recording that takes place away from the computer recognition system must remain in a digital voice format until such time as the user is able to employ the external computer recognition process upon the digital recording.
While awaiting the computer recognition process, in order to access the recorded information, the user must navigate through a conversation to arrive at a specific point of interest. This procedure is inconvenient and time consuming. For example, if a specific portion of a conversation is desired for review, the time required for location and replay can result in an inability of the user to concentrate upon real-time events. Specifically, during the search procedure, the user could miss out on important information going on circuitously.
A further problem arises with the inadequacy to amend any portion of the recorded data. Once any information is recorded on a device, the linearity of the recording process causes difficulty with regard to change. Thus, any amendment to the data, while in digital voice format, may require the user to add the amendment to a later portion of the recording. This amendment, which would be out of context of the original information, could become confusing during the recognition process or possibly overlooked by the user upon a cursory review. Further, as the recording undergoes the computer recognition process, the resulting amendment may show up in a completely different and unrelated section of the resulting formatted version.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for performing computer implemented recognition. A further need exists for a method and system for performing computer implemented recognition which performs a timely recognition process on a mobile device for user feedback. Yet another need exists for a method and system for performing computer implemented which provides a user access to the timely recognition results. Still another need exists for a method and system for performing computer implemented recognition which allows the timely recognition results to be amended.